From Good To Bad, From Bad To Good
by Stone
Summary: Takes place after the ferris wheel ride. Updated. New chapter out this Saturday.
1. Anger Rises

A/N: This is my first O.C fic, and I would just like to add that it is my new favorite show! ::sighs and thinks of Ben McKenzie:: Just to let all know a few things:  
  
1. All Fic will be about Ryan and Marissa  
  
2. I expect reviews  
  
3. More fic will come soon  
  
4. All fic wont be about the happiness of Ryan and Marissa's relationship, there will be fights, etc.  
  
5. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like one of those cheesy scenes in a pointless romantic-comedy flick. One minute they were talking, the next...well, not talking.  
  
Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper stepped off that ferris wheel new people. They were now very happy people. Unknown to them though was that there was a very unhappy Luke just 10 feet away.  
  
"Hey Atwood!"  
  
Ryan turned around only to see a very angry looking Luke.  
  
"Oh, hey there Luke. Can I help you?"  
  
"Not really man, I just wanted to say..."  
  
Before Luke finished his sentance, he sucker punched Ryan right in the left side of his head.  
  
"That's for taking my girl!" Luke said as another punch was thrown.  
  
"No Luke stop!" Marissa screamed as she tried to get Luke off of Ryan.  
  
Not knowing who was trying to stop him, Luke swong backwards and nailed Marissa right on the jaw.  
  
"Marissa!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Luke turned around to see what was going on, and to take a slight break from beating Ryan. He couldn't believe it. Marissa was laying on the ground behind him, rolling in pain, and he had no idea it was his fault.  
  
Ryan then speared Luke out of anger and frustration, and went right over to Marissa.  
  
"Marissa. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Ryan, Get me out of here please."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Ryan then picked up Marissa just like that time in Tijuana, but this time, Marissa isn't passed out, just in pain. Ryan looked around for Seth, but noticed that he was on the Tilt-a-whirl with Summer, and decided to let him have his night. So he took Marissa to the Cohen's car, put Marissa in the passenger's seat, and drove off. 


	2. Early Awakinings

The next morning...  
  
As it turned out, Ryan did not take Marissa home that night, instead, he let her sleep in his bed, while he slept on a lounge chair in the pool house. Yes, he and Marissa were 'together' he guessed now, but he didn't want to get in her personal space.  
  
Around 8am, Marissa started waking up. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She fell asleep on the car ride here. She glanced to her right, and saw a sleeping Ryan, looking somewhat uncomfortable on the chair.  
  
"Hey...Ryan."  
  
Ryan moved a little in the chair. Marissa then moved out of the bed, and went over to him, and blew lightly in his ear.  
  
He then opend up his eyes, startled from the air entering his ear.  
  
"Oh, good morening," he said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, you know that you didn't have to sleep on the chair. There was pleanty of room in the bed."  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't want to...uh..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean."  
  
"So, what are you doing today?"  
  
"I don't know actually."  
  
"Well how does a movie sound?"  
  
"A movie sounds nice."  
  
"Alright. I'll get a paper. You tell me what you wanna see. I'll drop you off at home so you can get changed and stuff."  
  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marissa's place - Marissa is sitting on her couch on the phone with Summer  
  
"Coop you so have to fill me in on details!"  
  
"Details about what Sum? Nothing happened."  
  
"You two looked pretty chummy on the ferris wheel last night. Then after I get off the tilt-a-whirl, you and him are nowhere to be seen!"  
  
"Yes, we kissed, but what happened on the ferris wheel was as far as it went. And when you couldn't find us, it was because Luke was being an ass and punched Ryan, then accidently hit me..."  
  
"Wait, Ryan hit you?"  
  
"No, Luke did. Then when Ryan was driving home, I fell asleep in teh car, and took me inside."  
  
"Ohhh...and how were the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"Ryan was a perfect gentlmen. He let me have the bed, and he slept on a chair...(a beeping is heard) Oh I have another call. I'll call you later."  
  
"Yeah, don't want to keep lover boy waiting."  
  
"Bye Summer," Marissa said with a laugh, then switched over calls.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Hey Ryan. What's up?"  
  
"Well I got a paper, and the movie choices are Elf, the new Matrix, Scary Movie 3, Radio, Brother Bear, Kill Bill, School of Rock, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
"Hmm...as good as bodies being mutalated sounds, I'm going to have to rule out Texas Chainsaw..."  
  
"Awww..." Ryan said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah yeah. I'm kinda in the mood for a comedy. What about Scary Movie 3?"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Okay then. What are the times?"  
  
"Well there's one at noon, 2:10, 3:40, 5:45, 7:00, and 9:30."  
  
"Okay. How does 7 sound?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at 6. We'll go to dinner first."  
  
"Okay. It's a date."  
  
"Well I have work now, so I gotta get ready."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Marissa said and hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come. Next chapter: The Date. Remember to review! 


	3. A Note To The Readers

To everyone who has read:  
  
I have read reviews, and I thank you all. Part 3 will be put up next weekend. I've decided not to post daily...even though I do have the next few chapters done. And don't worry. They are MUCH longer than the 1st 2. The 1st two were short just to leave everyone hanging. lol. sorry bouth that.  
  
Look for part three this Saturday! It will be posted most likely early in the morning, but you'll see it when ever ff.net posts it.  
  
Enjoy the story. Keep reviewing!  
  
-Stone- 


End file.
